


Change What's Real to Me

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [85]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, POV Derek, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klamit-y asked: "Hey, I wanted to send you a prompt, sorry for my bad English: oblivious!stiles, in tw universe with the whole pack knowing about Derek's feelings but he's trying to fight it. I don't mind if there's or not smut, but I'd love a scene like this: everyone trying to convince derek to something, but he just listens when stiles talks to him. I love your works! I don't know if it'd be too long, you know, but I'd be totaly greatful! If you could make some jealous!derek, too."</p><p>
  <i>‘Derek! Let it go!’ Scott’s shouts. Derek can hear the Alpha vibrating behind those words, not quite audible yet, but enough to make Derek’s arm muscles twitch. He doesn’t let go. This asshole hurt Stiles and it’s going to pay for it.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>A hand rests on his shoulder, firm, reassuring, not forcing him away from the faery, it’s just there. Derek swivels his head to look at Stiles. He’s still too angry to pull his fangs back in and blink away the blue in his eyes, so he turns back to face the faery.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change What's Real to Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

‘Derek! Let it go!’ Scott’s shouts. Derek can hear the Alpha vibrating behind those words, not quite audible yet, but enough to make Derek’s arm muscles twitch. He doesn’t let go. This asshole hurt Stiles and it’s going to pay for it.

A hand rests on his shoulder, firm, reassuring, not forcing him away from the faery, it’s just there. Derek swivels his head to look at Stiles. He’s still too angry to pull his fangs back in and blink away the blue in his eyes, so he turns back to face the faery. He snarls at the mix of magic and fear that comes off the creature.

‘Derek, it’s okay,’ Stiles says. ‘I’m okay.’

Stiles’ words are so soft, like they’re just meant for Derek. And he _is_ fine. Derek can’t smell any blood, and his prevailing emotion right now seems to be worry. Derek exhales and releases the faery’s throat. Suddenly Isaac and Liam are there, gripping the faery’s arms so it can’t escape. Stiles pulls Derek away from the scene to their cars.

‘You okay to drive?’ Stiles asks.

Derek can’t look at him. He’s embarrassed and he’s scared of what he’ll find written on Stiles’ face. So he nods, looking down at his hands. His claws are back to normal human nails, but there’s still a little blood under them from where he’d started to dig his nails into the creature’s neck.

‘I’m fine.’ He gets in his car and drives away without looking back.

~

Derek doesn’t go to bed when he gets to his apartment. He doesn’t change out of his clothes or even turns on the lights. He just sits on his couch and stares at nothing. That’s how Scott finds him later. Maybe it’s been hours, or maybe just ten minutes. Derek’s not sure.

Scott sits down next to him. He doesn’t say anything at first. Just sits there and stares into his own nothingness. Derek doesn’t say anything either. He’s sure Scott handled everything with the faery and he can’t get the questions he wants to ask past his vocal chords.

‘Derek,’ Scott starts.

‘I can’t.’

‘You need to tell him, or at least talk about it with someone.’

Derek shakes his head. He can’t talk about it. If he talks about it will be more real, and real things can be lost. He could lose _Stiles_. He shakes his head again and Scott sighs.

‘He’s fine. Worried about you, but he’s fine. He doesn’t even have any bruises, which is kind of a miracle.’

Derek huffs out a half-laugh. The fact that Stiles bruises like a peach has become somewhat of a joke.

‘Although, who knows what furniture he’ll bump into between now and the morning.’ The grin is audible in Scott’s voice. They both chuckle, but when Scott talks next, his tone is serious again, ‘What happened? I know you get… protective, but this was different.’

Derek sighs and slumps down. What had happened was that Stiles had been on a date with the faery. The creature had used a glamour to lure Stiles in, and it had looked so much like Derek. The dark hair and wide shoulders. So much like Derek, but better, because the creature had been smiling and laughing, and Derek knows he’s not very free with those. And that’s what Stiles wants, a better, a _whole_ version of Derek.

Derek had seen them, drinking coffee, laughing. His heart had clenched with want and despair. He’d gotten in his a car to just drive far away from that scene, only to get a panicked call from Stiles ten minutes later. His charming date had turned out to be a not so charming faery, who was trying to lure him into eternal servitude.

Derek had been so angry at the faery for giving Stiles what he deserved and then ripping it away. He’d also been angry at himself for not being able to fill that place for Stiles, because if he had, none of this would’ve happened.

‘Derek?’ Scott places his hand on Derek’s shoulder and squeezes softly. Derek turns to look at him. Scott is searching his face, eyebrows contracted in worry. ‘Do you trust me?’

‘Of course.’

‘Then please trust me when I say that you should talk to Stiles about this.’

Derek nods, not just because it’s what Scott wants, but because he knows Scott’s right. He needs to talk to Stiles.

~

It’s two in the morning and Derek is sitting in his car in front of Stiles’ apartment. Despite the fact that all the lights are out Derek knows Stiles is still up, so if he wanted to talk now, he could. But he’s no longer so sure that _now_ is the right time. What would he even say?

His phone buzzes with a message from Stiles:

>> _My apartment is far more comfortable to brood in than your car. I’ll keep the lights off if that helps._

Derek rolls his eyes, but gets out of the car anyway. His heart patters rabbit quick all the way up to Stiles’ floor. Stiles is waiting for him by the door. He’s already dressed in his pyjamas, soft flannel trousers and old, worn-out t-shirt. As promised, the lights in the apartment are still off. When Derek steps inside he gets a mug of something warm pushed into his hands. _Cocoa_. Derek mentioned once that the warm, chocolaty goodness always makes him feel better, and now Stiles makes him some every time Derek needs it.

He sits on the couch and stares into his nothingness again. It’s the same as what he did at his own place, but it feels different with Stiles sitting next to him and Stiles’ scent surrounding him.

‘I saw you,’ Derek finally says. ‘With _him._ Drinking coffee.’

Stiles’ heartbeat ticks up, but he doesn’t say anything.

‘I was angry and… and jealous.’ Derek sips his cocoa, letting the warmth and sweetness give him courage to continue. ‘Because he seemed like everything you wanted and deserved, and then he turned out to not be even _fucking real_.’

‘He made himself kind of look like you,’ Stiles says.

‘I know.’

‘But he wasn’t you. He didn’t really get sarcasm, or my references. His eyes didn’t go crinkly when he laughed. He didn’t catch me before I tripped, and I still don’t know how you do that.’

Derek feels his chest fill with warmth. He peeks at Stiles and there’s a warm smile on the man’s face.

‘His eyebrows were too small, though,’ Stiles continues.

Derek snorts, and throws Stiles an unimpressed glare.

‘And he didn’t have your glare.’

Derek sets his mug down on the coffee table. ‘

'And he can’t have been very good at brooding.’ Stiles is grinning smugly now.

Years of living and fighting with werewolves have made Stiles very fast, so when Derek reaches for him, he misses Stiles by a hair. Stiles starts running, but Derek is still faster and there’s not that many places to run in the small apartment. When Derek catches up, he grabs Stiles around the waist, tackling him to the ground. He makes sure to land on the bottom, with Stiles, safely caged in arms, landing on top of him.

Stiles lifts his face so he can look at Derek. ‘There’s no need to be jealous.’

Derek swallows and nods. His own heart is racing in his chest, but Stiles’ is calm. For the first time Derek realizes that, like the rest of the pack, Stiles must have known for a while.

‘You can be angry, but please take it out on trees or something and not faery princes.’

‘Okay.’

Stiles drops his head onto Derek’s shoulder again, humming contentedly. Derek buries his face in Stiles’ hair. It still smells a bit like the forest, but mostly it just smells like Stiles and hair gel. His heart slows down till it’s beating in time with Stiles’.

‘Hey, Der?’

‘Yeah?’

‘Can I kiss you?’

Derek’s heart speeds up again, although this time not because he’s scared or nervous. _It’s real_ , he realizes when Stiles’ lips press against his, soft and sweet. It’s real and it’s here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
